las cosas cambian
by leidy otaku
Summary: los cambiso que mas disfrutan kakashi y sakura


Sakura ya no era la misma niña que perseguía a sasuke por toda la aldea, sakura había cambiado en muchas formas. Había dejado de ser la chiquilla que esperaba que sus compañeros la salvaran se había convertido en una jovencita independiente que no esperaba ver la espalda de sus compañeros ahora debían de ser ellos los que vieran su espalda, había dejado de ser la alumna de kakashi hatake para convertirse en la alumna de tsunade shishio, se había convertido en una ninja médico, en la mejor ninja medico de toda la aldea, su cuerpo y su mente habían cambiado, ahora poseía un cuerpo de una señorita medidas que muchas mujeres de la aldea quisieran pero a ella había dejado de importarle como es que se veía, cuando sasuke se fue esta entendió que no importaba realmente el físico si no el interior, si muchas cosas habían cambiado era lo que se repetía la chica de cabellos rosados mientras se veía en el espejo mientras se bestia para salir con sus amigas esa noche; ino literalmente la había obligado a irse a embriagar ese día , y como era sábado y no tenía nada mejor que hacer tuvo que aceptar la forzada invitación

Maldita ino hacerme pasar por esto, - la chica suspiro, realmente odiaba esos minutos de dilema al ver que no tenía nada decenté que ponerse para una salida en la noche, si definitivamente muchas cosas habían cambiado, hace unos años su guardarropa estaba repleto de ropa y ahora se componía de unos cuantos trajes ninja su ropa interior su bata del hospital uno que otro pantalón de mezclilla y una que otra playera

Sakura decidió ponerse un pantalón oscuro y una playera de color rojo con manga corta y poco escote, su cabello lo había dejado suelto y había decidió no usar maquillaje nuca lo había usado y no iba a empezar ese día, así que salió de su casa en dirección a el bar de la aldea.

Al llegar ahí pudo visualizar a sus amigas que habían empezado el festejo sin ella, sakura bufo por la bajo.- maldita ino puerca hacerme venir a este lugar.- sakura camino hacia sus amigas y se sentó junto a ellas, sakura tomo su primer sorbo de sake después de que se enterara de que hinata por fin había conseguido declarársele a naruto, si las cosas realmente habían cambiado.

Kakashi se encontraba sentado en una delas mesas del rincón de ese lugar, gai lo había invitado a tomar unas copas para poder charlar con los amigos, eso había dicho la bestia verde de konoha al ninja copia y el había aceptado por que creía necesitar un poco de ese líquido dentro de su cuerpo, algo lo inquietaba la mayoría del tiempo y necesitaba olvidarlo un rato y que mejor remedio para olvidar que unos buenos tragos de sake

Y dinos kakashi tienes alguna victima en estos momentos.- pregunto un embriagado genma

Si parecía que no se le tenía permitido olvidar ese tema a kakashi hatake

.- perdón genma que preguntaste no te escuche-

Genma se levantó de su asiento y camino, si es que podía hacer tal acción en su estado, hacia kakashi.- que si tienes a alguien en la mira, sabes cuentan por ahí que te han visto comprando flores.- kakashi sudo frio Ino le había prometido que no iba a divulgar por ahí que había ido a comprar flores seguramente había sido ella

Si compre flores pero no fueron para nadie en especial las lleve a la piedra de los caídos.- kakashi había dicho la verdad a medias, si las flores terminaron en la piedra pero solo fue así porque no tuvo el valor de dárselas a la persona que estaba en su corazón

Lo ven chicos ya decía yo que nuestro kakashi no podía tener a alguien sin que nosotros lo supiéramos-. Kakashi de pronto dejo de oír lo que genma decía ya que su atención se posó en cierta pelirrosa que entraba al bar, si esa chiquilla que ya no lo era se había convertido en su persona especial, la chica estuvo parada no mas de 10 segundos buscando a sus amigas y cuando las encontró corrió a sentarse con ellas, Sakura había cambiado tanto seguía teniendo la misma esencia pero había cambiado no sabía que es lo que a él le atraía de ella, la quería? Si mas de lo que se pudo imaginar querer a alguien, la deseaba? Si eran muchas las ocasiones en que se imaginaba que estaba con ella en formas un tanto pervertidas, y se las imaginaba un poco más seguido cuando leía uno de sus libros icha icha; que era todos los días. Si kakashi estaba locamente enamorado de ella, pero ella no de él, por eso no se acercaba a ella, por eso dejo de enseñarle pues ya no podía ser su maestro, como iba serlo cuando se imaginaba a su alumna con muy poca ropa y de una manera mas provocativa.

La noche paso rápida y cuando se dio cuenta ya eran más de las 4 de la mañana, como es que se le había ido el tiempo tan rápido, sakura volteo buscando a sus compañeras de trago y no las encontró, su mente pudo formular que la habían dejado otra vez con la cuenta, ahora que lo pensaba cuando se había quedado dormida, no lo recordaba, en fin lo mejor es pagar la cuenta he irme a mi casa, pensó la chica, pero era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo ya que su cuerpo no respondía correctamente no podía levantarse y cuando por fin pudo intento caminar sus piernas flaquerón y estuvo a punto de caer si no fuera porque unos brazos, unos grandes brazos musculosos y un gran pecho fuerte la habían detenido, sakura se sonrojo por lo que había pensado

.- gracias .- pudo decir sakura

.- de nada.- esa voz, cuando sakura alzo la cara vio a kakashi sonriéndole

Ka..ka..kakashi sensei que haces aquí.- dijo sakura mas roja por la forma en que había pensado de el, no es que kakashi le fuera indiferente sino todo lo contrario era la persona que más le interesaba, era por eso que no podía pensar así de él porque no quería perder su amistad que tanto trabajo le había costado formar con el

.- pues lo mismo que tú, pero veo que tú te divertiste mas.- decía con un toque de preocupación

.- si creo que si, bueno tengo que ir a pagar la cuenta.- sakura se separó de el para ir a pagar lo que debía

.- no te preocupes ya pague tu cuenta, que te parece si mejor te acompaño a tu casa.-

Sakura acepto más que por otra cosas porque no podía caminar sin un intento de besar el suelo a cada paso, kakashi al ver esta situación ofreció llevarla a su casa en su espalda, y esta acepto

.- no creo que llevarme a mi casa sea una buena idea mi madre me mataría se me viera en este estado, lo mejor es que me lleves a casa de shikamaru el me cuidara bien.- termino por decir sakura

La sangre de kakashi comenzó a ir mas rápido de lo normal de pronto su buen humor se habia esfumado y ahora estaba enojado, frustrado, y adolorido, el sabia que sakura habia formado buena amistad con ese perezoso es más creía que tenían una relación, pero de creerlo a casi confirmarlo no lo soportaba

.- no creo que el pueda cuidarte como yo.- habia dicho kakashi sin pensar

.- como dices.- dijo sakura extrañada y a la ves emocionada

.-que el no podría cuidarte como yo, en mi casa porque se unos remedios caseros muy buenos.- si eso de ser el ninja genio ayudaba mucho

.- bien entonces vamos a tu casa.- dijo un tanto decepcionada la chica

Cuando llegaron ahí kakashi la dejo en su cama estaba había intentado persuadirlo de esa idea pero él era muy terco

.- bien acepto quedarme con tu cama con una condición decía la chica.-todavía un poco mareada

.- bien dime tu condición.- decía kaksshi feliz de haber ganado esa discusión

.- que duermas junto a mí, no voy a permitir que duermas en un sillón además esta cama es muy grande.- sakura no sabía de donde había sacado el coraje para decir esas cosas seguramente era por culpa del alcohol

Kakashi no salía de su asombro sakura, su sakura le pedia que durmiera con ella, bueno si le pedía que durmiera con ella pero no de la manera en que se lo estaba imaginando, maldito pervertido pensó, debo de dejar de leer esos libros

.- bien me quedo a dormir aquí.- dijo por fin el peli plateado

Sakura intento deshacer la cama para que los dos pudieran acostarse y dormir, pero la cama no cedía así que kakashi intento ayudarla, no recordaba cuando habia si do la última vez en distender su cama pero debía de haber sido mucho tiempo porque las sabanas estaban bien agarradas a la cama kakashi tuvo que subirse junto a sakura y cuando estas cedieron el callo arriba de ella

Sakura estaba boca abajo debajo de él, esta rogaba que se quitara de encima, cuando este se quitó sakura dio una gran bocada de aire, sakura se veía mucho mas hermosa con ese toque rosado en sus mejillas, kakashi no hiba a aguantar mucho mas sus sentimientos eran muy fuertes como para esconderlos mas tiempo

.- valla kakashi se que pe….- sakura fue silenciada por los labios de kakashi esta se sorprendió por el inesperado acto pero no se resistió al acto al contrario trato de profundizar el beso, era claro para kakashi que ese era el primer beso de sakura pero no le molesto, de echo le agrado saber que era el primero en besarla y era más feliz de saberse correspondido, kakashi termino el beso

.- sakura yo quiero de sirte que.- ahora era ella quien lo había besado sus ojos estaban serrados y sus manos estaban abrasando su cuello, con la punta de sus dedos trataba de peinar su despeinado cabello, y el la abrasaba y la acercaba cada vez más a el.

Si muchas cosas habían cambiado pero definitivamente esta iba a ser el cambio que más iban a disfrutar.

Este es mi primer one shot de kakaksaku espero les guste dejen comen porfavor


End file.
